The objective of this Core is to provide administrative resources required to foster new research on aging within the Center for Health and Wellbeing (CHW) at Princeton University. The Center has three signature themes: (1) the relationship between socioeconomic status and health over the life-cycle; (2) the determinants and measurement of decision-making and wellbeing among aging individuals; and (3) comparative and cross-national stijdies of economics, health and aging. The Center also has considerable (and growing) expertise in the area of HIV/AIDS and aging. Distinguishing features of the Center include a high level of interdisciplinary research, a focus on primary data collection, and a large set of cross-University collaborations. This Core supports four specific administrative activities: (1) We will provide administrative resources for the management of the programs proposed under Core B, including assistance with the development of proposals for pilot projects; the management of funded projects; and assistance with human subjects review and foreign clearance; (2) We will also provide data management services that will include the acquisition and archiving of data and the production of user-friendly versions of datasets that are relevant to the themes of this proposal; (3) We will provide technical support to researchers who work on the themes of this proposal, by funding research staff and consultants who bring specific expertise that is related to the themes of the Center; (4) Finally, we will organize conferences and working group meetings on topics related to the themes of the center; support the CHW research seminar; and support travel by CHW researchers to meefings at other sites.